


Model Behavior

by Baneismydragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, Humor, Modeling, sexy gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/Baneismydragon
Summary: “It wouldn’t be a problem if certain people could just Follow simple instructions!” Gabriel seethed deliberately raising his voice so that the model in question was sure to hear his complaints.“Well if you think this is so easy, why don’t you come over and do it!” The 22 year old up and coming star bellowed, clearly not aware of just whom he was snapping at.“Oh no.” Adrien muttered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinfulpapillon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulpapillon/gifts).



> This is my birthday present to the wonderful @Sinfulpapillion   
> I hope you have an amazing day my friend! 
> 
> This is a future fic so if things seem a little different relationship wise its because its 9 years after the start of the show. A lot can happen in 9 years people!

The heat in the studio was staggering and unfortunately it didn’t seem like anything would be wrapping up soon.

“No, no, no!” the photographer called for the 19th time, “you look stiff. You need to be relaxed, sexy! You want the women to come to you, lure them in with your eyes. All I am getting is an uncomfortable mouse waiting for the cat to pounce. Let’s try this again!”

Gabriel sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as a chorus of frustrated groans echoed around the studio.

“I can’t believe we have wasted the better part of the afternoon and evening on this incompetence,” he muttered.

“I am sure it will come together,” Adrien said attempting an optimistic smile.

Gabriel tilted his head fixing his son with a look of utter incredulity.

“That’s the fourth time you have said that to me today you realize.”

Adrien opened his mouth to argue, but it seemed that even his unwavering faith in humanity was being tested by the combination of wasted time and oppressive warmth. He shook his head with a soft chuckle.

“You’re right, it’s a disaster. But it has to end eventually so we might as well just try to pretend like it will be over soon so that no one ends up dead.”

“You sound like your mother.”

“Well I don’t see that as a bad thing,” Adrien replied with a mischievous smirk that only heightened the resemblance. “So what would mom have done in this situation?”

Gabriel let out a short barking laugh shaking his head fondly. “She would never have gotten in this situation. She had the good sense to marry a young up and coming designer and quit modeling to indulge in the glamourous life of stay at home mother and full time trophy wife. Her words not mine.”

“You know,” Adrien said a devious gleam in his eyes, “I’ve been meaning to look into a career cha-“  
“Don’t even think about it.” Gabriel glowered at his son who had the audacity to laugh. “I need to know that at least one competent person will be able to oversee this company after I die.”

As if to reinforce that statement the photogragher let out a long string of curses as a loud crash sounded from the set.

 “Oh for the love of God!” Gabriel yelled, as his son put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

“Father, do you just want me to do the shot?” Adrien sighed, as the team of interns hurriedly rushed to re-set the scene.

“No. I want the employees that I hire to not be inept,” Gabriel growled, finally succumbing to the sweltering temperature, removing his coat and tie, and rolling his sleeves up to the elbows.

“Father I really don’t mind-“

“Adrien we have discussed this, I promised your mother you would not become one of those over sexualized child models.”

“I’m twenty four!”

“And I have no intention of breaking that promise.”

“Well we have been at this for five hours and we still have two more shots to get through, and I don’t know about you but I would like to sleep today.”

“It wouldn’t be a problem if certain people could just **Follow simple instructions**!” Gabriel seethed deliberately raising his voice so that the model in question was sure to hear his complaints.

Jean-Luc, who was already in the midst of yet another tirade from the just as unhappy photographer, glowered.

“Well if you think this is so easy, why don’t _you_ come over and do it!” The 22 year old up and coming star bellowed, clearly not aware of just whom he was snapping at.

“Oh no.” Adrien muttered, casting a wary eye at his father as the entire studio fell silent.

“Pardon?” Gabriel said softly turning towards the upstart model.

“I said, why don’t you come over and do it,” Jean-Luc repeated smugly, still oblivious to the fact that he was committing career suicide.

“I am sure that we do not need to take up any more of Mssr. Agreste’s very valuable time,” the photographer said from his perch on the ladder, making sure to put as much emphasis on the name as possible.

Jean-Luc went deathly pale, the gravity of his mistake finally sinking in as Gabriel stalked towards the set, a half amused half horrified looking Adrien trailing behind.

“Do you think that as the designer I am incapable of understanding your artist plight?” Gabriel said voice dripping with sarcasm, coming forward until he was almost nose to nose with the now trembling model.

“No, sir,” Jean-Luc whimpered, “I just…”

“Then you thought I would be impressed with your distain for professionalism?” Gabriel, who stood a good four inches taller than the younger man, tilted his head so he was literally staring down at the humiliated model.

“Of… of course not…”  

“So you need a tutorial in basic modeling?”

No one said a word as Gabriel leaned in ever so slightly closer, challenge blazing in his eyes.

“Fine,” he whispered, “it’s not like our time could be any more wasted by your inadequacy.”

He stalked over to the set, grabbing up the prop wine glass and elegantly sprawling against the leather sofa that had been chosen for the scene.

“Take as many pictures as you possibly can and I will personally double your salary,” Adrien whispered to the wide eyed photographer who began discreetly snapping photos.

Gabriel lifted the glass and angled himself towards the camera, his expression taking on a knowing come hither smirk.

“You’re modeling clothes not hair gel, no one wants to see the top of your head in the center of the frame,” he lectured as he posed and preened against the lavish backdrop. “Keep your neck lifted and then angle your chin, the shot is coming from above you so you don’t have to work to be looking up. Shoulders should be relaxed not bunching up, not only does it ruin the sense of line but it makes you look like a scolded puppy. Also what is God’s name were you doing with your hands? It’s a wine glass not a club, you should hold it delicately. And your other hand was just splayed out like a shriveled bush.

Just because you clearly don’t have a brain in your head doesn’t mean that you need to telegraph that fact on camera. You want them to want you, if they want you they want the product. I assume you are at least familiar with the concept of sex, you need to be appealing and desirable. You should be showing confidence, allure, and a sense of mystery. Make them want to come to you. The name of the fragrance is _Desire_ it’s not like we are going for mixed messages. If you have even an ounce of talent this shot should be childsplay.”

Gabriel, feeling that he had adequately proven his point, looked around expectantly and did a slight take back at the wide eyed faces staring at him. The only sound the soft whir of the largely ineffective fans and the stifled chokes of laughter coming from his son.

He could feel the tips of his ears burning at the awestruck expressions of shock still plastered on the faces of the majority of his staff.

He stood up, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes and unnecessarily fixed his sleeves.

“On second thought, Adrien perhaps you had best fill in for this shot after all,” he said with as much gravitas as he could manage.

“Yes, father,” he replied casting him an amused smile before rallying the interns and stylists to begin arranging for the appropriate make up and wardrobe changes.

“Nathalie, I trust that you can arrange for Mr. Ryeon’s severance?”

“Of course sir,” Nathalie said, stepping forward from where she had been lurking beside the photographer with a suspicious upturn of her own lips. “Is there anything else you need sir?”

“No. I will be in my office.”

…

 

“Nathalie!”

“Yes sir?”

“What the Hell is this?”

He glared down at the double page image the way one might scowl at a pet that had clawed up the furniture.  

“That would be the new cologne spread sir,” Nathalie replied.

His eyes narrowed further and he restrained himself from flinging the offending catalogue in his devious assistants face.

“You know what I meant,” he spat, “Who approved this?”

“Technically you did sir.”

“I absolutely did no-“

“I believe this is your signature approving the layout.” She pulled up a document on her tablet and held it out for his perusal.

He didn’t even bother to look at it. She was far too thorough, if she said it was his signature that it assuredly was. Which meant she must have purposefully slipped this approval in with one of the dozens of piles of routine paperwork she handed him on a daily basis, and had simply neglected to attach the appropriate photo proofs.

He wasn’t sure what annoyed him more- that she had taken the effort to deceive him or that really had no one to blame but himself for not bothering to actually look at what he was signing half the time.

Nathalie said nothing, content to simply wait patiently for him finish sulking, her face an infuriating picture of calm as she typed something or other into her tablet.

“You know I could fire you for this,” he grumbled, tossing the magazine down onto his desk.

“I am well aware of that sir. However, I figured Adrien would be quite disappointed if I didn’t go along with his idea.” Nathalie didn’t look up from her tablet, but he could imagine the triumphant glint lurking in her eyes.

“Let me guess, he will be terribly saddened if I attempt to recall the magazine.”

“There is no need for a recall, this is the advanced copy so if you like we could have it redone with just Adrien’s photo before it actually goes to full print.”  
“You realize you are making me choose between my own personal wishes and picking fights with my son.”

“I thought that it did seem rather fitting, seeing as it will coincide with your announcement to appoint Adrien to the board of directors. It certainly helps sell the concept of a family dynasty. But I am sure Adrien would understand if this is too uncomfortable for you, sir.”

He glared at his assistant, lifting his chin slightly so that he was peering down his nose at her in the way that made most of his various employees cower in fear.

Nathalie merely raised her eyebrows.

“Oh fine. There is no point in fighting when you two decided to gang up on me anyways.”

“I don’t know what you could possibly be insinuating sir,” Nathalie replied scooping up the magazine proof, this time not even bothering to hide her smile.

“We will be discussing this later,” he called after her as she headed out towards the hallways.

She looked over her shoulder, her smile widening fractionally with the air of a deliberate promise.

“I look forward to it.”

Gabriel could feel his entire face flaming red and she turned back and walked out of the office.

As soon as he was sure that she was out of earshot Gabriel slumped forward and banged his head against his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! There are 2 other mini tags that I will probably be posting on my tumblr both of which were fun but I didn't feel worked to really add to the main story. 
> 
> (One is a brief scene with Marinette's reaction to the photo spread cause lets not kid ourselves that would be hilarious. The other was a fun look at Nooroo's reaction- assuming he was somehow still WITH Gabe at this point, but I didn't want to get into the nuances of Gabe as Hawkmoth in a short one shot future fic so I cut it)


End file.
